


KAI X READER

by LOVESHOTEXOWRITER (Psychosinner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosinner/pseuds/LOVESHOTEXOWRITER
Summary: You end up on a stalker site for being Jongin’s gf





	KAI X READER

EXO FLUFF -- KIM KAI 

There was something wrong with your eyesight that was your first thought when you saw the blurry blown up stalker pic of the man you were currently dating. 

It was so absurd at first you didn't even recognize the place or the person in the picture. We never really get a far away look at our life unless someone deliberately tries to encapsulate moments in the form of photographs and those are taken consensually. 

This was not consensual. This was a rude, crude, and an undoubtedly cruel breach of someone's privacy and you couldn't believe people could be capable of such injustice and harm living in what we call civilized society. 

The worst part was that you started to think about the girl in the picture next to her celebrity date and after a while it dawned on you who it was and why she looked so damn familiar. 

And no matter how hard you tried for the next fifteen minutes to try and erase that information from your brain, you couldn't do it because holy gods in heaven that was you. In the picture. In the midst of a secluded street you were absent mindedly sharing an ice cream with… none other than Kim Kai, the person you were on a date with the previous night. 

How could they have gotten these pictures up on that stupid website so fast? When you still have a hangover from all the wine you drank the previous night? 

Let's face it, this wasn't your first time on the site. You went there occasionally to keep up with the life of your favorite people and though it frequently bothered you to see these stalker pics, you had to admit that you were guilty of seeing them too quite a few times. Something that you were about to swear off of now because before today it had never quite hit you how terrible it was to distribute those pictures and the accompanying vicious articles. Karma was a rotten bitch. 

It was the first time that happened to you and it dawned on you just how inappropriate and screwed up it was to invade people's private lives for a few hits to your site. The people who did it didn't think twice clearly but you were miserable. 

You don't even know why you continue to read the post below those pics. 

And maybe you're a glutton for punishment because why else would you do that to yourself? Reading the contents of the ridiculous, inciting viewpoint of the author that basically makes you sound like another one of Kai's conquests. 

Kai isn't exactly a virgin and that's why you like him. He doesn't have all these pretenses. With Jongin you get what you see and even though last night you were certain you meant something to him now you weren't so sure. 

Because suddenly you were being called words that weren't suited for an intelligent conversation. They were calling you a whore and you didn't know what to do. Should you just ignore and pretend nothing was wrong? 

Just then you get a phone call from a number you don't recognize. Thinking it might be Kai, he checks in with you frequently even when he's in locations where there's no reception on his phone so naturally you pick it up. “I know you're his current slut,” a woman's voice said. “But he's had way better. What was Kai doing going out with someone like you?”

Before you can even get a word in, the woman speaks again. “My friend used to go out with him you know,” she began. “And she's a popular idol, beyond beautiful, and still got dumped when he was done with her. That's what he does. He doesn't care about you. That innocent idol appearance is all an act. You're not seriously buying it you're not that naive are you?”

The woman continued to speak and say vile things and you don't know why you couldn't just hang up. Because there's a part of you, that insecure, negativity ridden part that says she might be right. “He could go out with anyone in the world and he chooses you? Stop kidding yourself, Y/N.” 

Saying your name out loud was the last thing you expected from her but there she was doing exactly that. 

“You must be wondering how I know your name,” she said. “I have contacts in the industry. If you go out with someone like Kai expect your personal details to be outed. For your worst mistakes, the ones you've forgotten about, will come out as well. I suggest you take some time to think and then make a decision. There are going to be endless sacrifices for an outsider like you. This community has never been patient.” Saying that she hangs up. 

You're left standing in the middle of your living room with no idea what your next move should be. All you want is to talk it out with Jongin but he's in rehearsal and you don't want to disturb him. That's not the kind of person you are. So you decide to spend the rest of your day organizing your kitchen. 

But soon you start getting attacked by more phone calls and this time some of them leave you mean texts. And the subject of every single comment is the same: _leave our oppa alone. Leave our idol alone._ You even get one from a reporter asking you to give a statement and offering you a load of money in exchange for a juicy story. 

All this keeps piling up until you feel like there's no more space in your head for any more and you feel a little heavy in your chest and on the verge of throwing your phone out the window. You have somehow managed to stay away from the stalker pic site and at least that's something you tell yourself. _You can do this. It won't last forever._ But no matter how much you tell yourself you can live through this those texts keep coming and they keep getting angier. 

 

When the doorbell suddenly rings you almost jump. And when you've settled down a bit you answer the door and the sight of the man standing in front of you makes all those emotions you were holding in, burst. 

And you're suddenly a crying mess like you've never been before and you feel Jongin’s arms around you tighten and his worried voice is the same soothing and kind as always. “Are you OK, babe?”

And suddenly it dawned on you that you are standing in the foyer. 

At least you can finally stop crying now. 

Kai closes the door and locks it and you notice the shopping bag in his hand that he places on the breakfast bar. The second his hand is free he comes back to you and hugs you again even harder this time. 

In all your confusion and anger his arms give you the strength you need to finally broach the subject with him. But before you can speak he pulls you away gently so he can look at you and gaze right into your eyes. “They said terrible things about you, didn't they?” Jongin says. 

You don't want to cry again so instead you try to say something positive. “It's not that bad” why would you even say something like that? When you feel like a mess inside? 

Kai looks at you and knows you're lying. “Do you know how many times I've been called ugly on some post or comment? I've been called everything from stupid to untalented. For one art is subjective. Even the art god made in the form of us. You know how they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder? It's a fact. Ugly people see ugly things because it's nothing but their own repulsiveness being reflected. That's why you can't take a person's views about any of these things seriously.”

You try to smile but it's not easy. 

“OK, tell me precisely what it is that's bothering you?” Jongin wants to know. 

You hate it but you also know that you have to get this off your chest or it will bug you forever. “I'm not the only girl you've dated,” you finally let it out. “It doesn't bother me but I can't help but think maybe what I feel for you is way more than what you feel for me.”

“That's not true, Y/N. Yes, I've had plenty of experiences and that's why I'm able to know the difference between real and temporary. Between lust and love. And what I feel for you isn't just lust. I've known you for months now and every day I feel like I want you even more,” Jongin pauses and kisses you gently. “I love you, Y/N.”

Suddenly you feel flustered. “Why are you saying that? If it's because I'm upset--” 

“Do I sound like the kind of person who has to resort to saying that to get what I want?” 

Of course not. 

You don't know why you even said such a thing. But then you realize just what he's done. Kim Jongin just confessed to you that he loves you. And he's not done, because out of nowhere Jongin’s lips press against yours, gently, and you feel that rush you always feel when he gets that way. 

There's no one else in the world who can make you feel that way. 

When he finally breaks off he stares at you. “Isn't there something that you'd like to confess?” 

You bite your lip. 

There's only so many seconds a man like Kim Kai can wait patiently for your response. So his impatience makes you forget about everything that was bothering you and all you can do is grin. “I don't think so,” you say playfully knowing full well it's going to bug him. 

“You know what,” Jongin says. “I wasn't going to play the Baskin Robbins card but you're forcing my hand. If I don't get a reply to my artistic confession then I will have all the ice cream and eat all the take-out.”

So that's what the fragrance was. Delicious, delicious, food. 

“You can't possibly finish all of that before I steal your dumplings,” you retort. 

Suddenly Jongin can't stop laughing. 

If he was gorgeous before his laughter basically devastates you in every way. Whatever seriousness you were currently holding on to is gone the second you see him laughing like that. Innocent. Beautiful. All heart. _Mine._

“You can steal all the dumplings you want after I get my confession!” Kai groans. 

This time it's you who's laughing. 

You're still smirking when Jongin grabs you by the shoulders and jokingly pushes you on the bed. When he's on top of you he kisses you again. 

“Not fair,” you say without much conviction and he knows he's won. 

“Say it,” Jongin says. “Or you'll get to spend the rest of the night right under me and I can't promise what might happen.” 

You realize that for once in your life you feel happy. This man makes you feel like you are wanted. He makes you feel everything you craved to feel. Desire. Warmth. Comfort. Loyalty. And now…love. 

Which is why what you say next comes so naturally you don't even know how it happened. 

“I love you, Kai.” 

Why do you feel so emotional right now? You don't want to cry so you try to smile. 

Before you know it, Kai kisses you again. “You can have the dumplings but I need the sugar.”

You jokingly try to push him away but you can't stop laughing. “Could you be more corny, Kai?” 

“I could be if I tried,” Jongin says. “But I have to warn you. My superior corny might not be something you can handle.”

“Two can play that game,” you say responding to yet another kiss. 

Kai goes silent and looks at you. “I meant what I said before. I love you, Y/N. I really really love you.”

You bring him closer. “I love you too, Kai.”


End file.
